The Queen's Falconer
by charmedfan120
Summary: In an AU of season 1, Regina gets pregnant by the Huntsman to prevent her enemies from discovering the child. Regina drank a potion. To send her unborn child into another woman's womb with the Huntsman tasked to find this woman and to keep the child's existence hidden. But when Regina's execution comes close the young child goes to visit her looking closure only to expose himself!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Another Monday.**

Something feels different today! For everyone in Storybrooke, it all started last night when the hands in the clock tower started to turn for the first time in what felt like forever. The clock needing to be fixed for ages most assume that the mayor Regina Mills has finally got it fixed. Another Monday morning for Storybrooke and in the early hours of the morning for those who are already awake such as Caleb age, 14 and a half son of Sheriff Graham Humbert. You can already hear Granny and Ruby bickering about Granny making Ruby work the opening. Although Ruby has been partying all night. Not many people are up at six am in the morning in Storybrooke during the weekday. Caleb shares his father's deep sea blue eyes and dark short brown hair which is simply combed over to one side unless he is wearing a cap. Caleb is wearing the Storybrooke's school uniform and is sat at the small breakfast/dining table in his and his father's apartment. Drinking a glass of fresh orange juice with his right hand the one he least uses as his left is his dominant. Caleb broke his left-hand ages ago and has cast covered with messages and drawings from friends and other students from his school. Caleb has had the cast on for so long he feels he will never get it off.

"Morning, Cale," Graham said to his son as he entered the small living room/dining room. While putting on his black leather jacket the only jacket he owns.

"Pop," Caleb replies before taking another sip of his drink.

"What lessons do you have today?" Graham asks as he goes over to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup of look-warm coffee.

"English, double Maths and Art." Caleb answers.

"Make sure you come straight home after school. You're still grounded, kid." Graham tells Caleb. Caleb sighs while rolling his eyes for a brief moment. "And don't roll your eyes and sigh at me kid. I still haven't forgotten about you getting into fights and stealing answers to tests." Graham added.

"Ugh, are we really going to have this lecture again I've heard it more times than I've heard Toni Braxton's Unbreak My Heart song. And that is a pretty fantastic song. This lecture, on the other hand, is rather annoying." Caleb spoke.

"You're lucky you weren't expelled only suspended for a month," Graham responds.

"I know that it's just I had a good reason," Caleb replied.

"And this good reason has something to do with Kylie," Graham says.

"You know what Pop, I-I don't want to get into this right now. Can we try and have breakfast without arguing." Caleb said.

"Fine, I think a father and son can be mature enough to have breakfast together," Graham responded.

* * *

Breakfast was mostly silent between Graham and Caleb. In what feels like a long time ago the two actually looked forward to breakfast it was their time to actually talk since being the Sheriff of Storybrooke takes up a lot of Graham's time. So normally on the night, Caleb would go and spend his time with Kylie. Or watch Henry for a few hours if Regina had town business to attend too. After breakfast which lasts up until half six. Graham left the apartment to drive to work. Leaving Caleb alone in the apartment. Caleb just flicked through TV channels until half past seven. Before settling for the news channel. Caleb decides to call, Regina to get an update on Henry's whereabouts all he got from his father was that Henry got back to Storybrooke by the sheer luck that a young woman drove him home but that was it. Caleb picks up the house phone that is lying on the coffee table and dials Regina's house number. The number dials for a moment.

"Graham, what are you calling at this time?" Regina asks on the phone not suspecting it to be Caleb.

"Hi morning, Miss Mills, I'm sorry to call so early in the morning. But I was wondering if I could ask how Henry is." Caleb says to Regina. Caleb knows how intimidating Regina can be to most people and how rude she can talk to them. But she never spoke to him rudely but rather softly. Regina often came off as motherly towards Caleb which although nice was sometimes too much as it reminded him of the fact that his mother abandoned him.

"Sorry, if I came across rude Caleb its just been a rough couple of hours. Henry is fine at least physically." Regina replied.

"Ah no, you didn't come across rude. You're a very busy woman, Miss Mills, after all, you are mayor and a single mom. Would it be okay for me to walk Henry to school today? I know its sudden and all its just that it's my first day back and all." Caleb said.

"I-I sure I think that would be excellent Caleb. After what happened with Henry's trip to Boston and this Miss Swan around I would feel a lot less worried about Henry's safety. If you do that come to mine for eight. And dear its Regina, you don't have to call me, Miss Mills." Regina responded.

"Alright then Regina, I'll see you and Henry soon then," Caleb replies before hanging up. Caleb doesn't know really anything about Miss Swan other than the fact she brought Henry home. But for some reason, although he hasn't met her, she does seem to be special no one really comes and goes from Storybrooke at least not to his knowledge and he's lived there his entire life!

* * *

At ten to eight, Caleb sets off for the mayor's mansion. And it didn't take long for him to walk over to Regina's mansion. Once he arrives there Caleb walks up to the front door and knocks on the door and only has to wait a minute for it to be answered by Regina who is wearing one of her typical suits and heels she wears for work.

"Right on time," Regina commented. Regina does appreciate being punctual in her eyes it shows one of the basic forms of responsibility.

"Well, I'm one of those people. Who hates to be late I'd rather be early." Caleb replies. Regina then makes a gesture for Caleb to come in. Caleb gives off a brief smile as he entered the mansion.

"Henry's in the dining area," Regina told Caleb. Caleb nods for a second before heading for the dining area.

"Henry it's your favourite schoolmate, Caleb says earning Henry's attention who is currently sitting at the dining table packing a few things into his schoolbag. Henry turns his head slightly and smiles. Henry then gets off his chair and runs over to Caleb. Just as Henry opens his arms out to hug Caleb. Caleb puts his hands on Henry's shoulders making Henry halt.

"I thought you liked hugs." Henry comments.

"Oh, I do but I have something to say, Henry Daniel Mills. What were you thinking kid running off to Boston without telling anyone you're ten. You could have kidnapped or kidnapped and much worse there are so many bad people out there. I almost had a heart attack." Caleb scolds Henry. Henry starts to feel a little guilt as controlling and as strict as his mother Regina is. Caleb actually looked out for Henry but did his best to allow the kid some fun. Henry never meant to scare Caleb it's just that he couldn't have been sure that Caleb would have actually gone with him to Boston or if he would have tried to stop him.

"I'm sorry I just needed answers and I wanted to see her. Plus she's the only one who can break the curse." Henry apologises.

"The curse as in the curse in your storybook?" Caleb asks.

"Yes, but she's not ready she doesn't believe." Henry answers.

"Let me guess Henry when you found Miss Swan, you showed her this storybook." Caleb assumes. Caleb doesn't want to hurt Henry's feelings and he has to admit sometimes it was cute to see a child still filled with such innocence. A child filled with innocence something he once had. Something he at times envied although he wouldn't admit.

"I needed to show Emma proof that she has a family. And that's she is special." Henry tells Caleb.

"I was wondering if you would like to walk with me to school. You can tell me more about your little adventure. And I can check on a few things." Caleb responds.

"Is one of those things the Spencer twins?" Henry asked.

"Maybe," Caleb replied.

"You got suspended for getting into a fight with Ezra and Malcolm." Henry reminds Caleb.

"Do you know what a fight is?" Caleb questions.

"Taking part in a violent struggle." Henry answers.

"Maybe in the dictionary. But in reality in order for something to be a fight both sides must have an equal chance of winning. What makes you think that they have a chance against me." Caleb said with a large smirk.

"I don't understand," Henry spoke.

"You don't have to now come on. We have the prison known as a school to go too." Caleb replied.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Light reading.**

Things have been a little quieter at school for Henry which the ten-year-old is grateful for. It meant he could spend more time reading through what could practically be endless. Every day Henry finds some other fairytale character one that he would try and look for in the streets of Storybrooke. Sitting on a small wooden bench on the playground, while the other children play with one another running around. A pair of identical twins two fourteen-year-old boys with dark blond hair and green eyes. One of the twins has crutches and a massive pot/cast over his right leg. And the other twin has a broken right arm and limps slightly while walking. Henry spots the twins the Spencer twins who prey on the younger students treating them like nothing but a pile of rubbish. And Henry was one of those students who they describe as nothing but garbage. The twins and Henry share a brief stare at each other for a moment before the twins walk off. Henry knows that as long as Caleb is near and the twins have their casts on he's safe. After all, Caleb is the reason Ezra has a broken arm and a limp and Malcolm having a broken leg! But who to say that once the Spencer twins recover they won't start on him again and maybe they come for him when Caleb isn't around. Henry then pulls out his storybook given to him by his favourite teacher Mary Margaret. Last night Henry lost his bookmark leaving Henry unsure as to where he left off reading last night. So as Henry looks through the storybook he stumbles across a page one he doesn't remember reading. Maybe this is where he got up to last night. Henry then starts to read this new chapter leaving reality behind.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

The Huntsman of the Enchanted Forest a man claimed by wolves as a family. A man connected with what some people call beasts in a way that no one else but he could understand is riding on a horse. As fast as the horse can run. He has a mission an order one that can't be ignored for as long as the Evil Queen has his heart, he belongs to her, not as a soldier but something more twisted. The war between Regina and Snow and David has already begun. And how things are going currently it isn't going to end anytime soon. The Huntsman has never seen Regina scared or worried not until he heard of Cora's arrival. A plan was set in motion one that only Regina knew about until Cora left the Enchanted Forest leaving her daughter more broken and in pain than before. The moment after Cora left the Enchanted Forest and Regina could be certain that Cora couldn't be spying on her. Regina called for the Huntsman who had no chance but to answer. Regina explained this new situation they found themselves in. One that the Hunstman never wanted to be in to have a child! Something no someone innocent that had to depend on him and born from a woman who is consumed with hatred and bitterness. And what's worse of all is how the child was brought into this world the child wasn't conceived out of love, desire to have a child. But out of Regina's sick twisted punishment for him deceiving her and not bringing back Snow White's heart. After Cora left the Enchanted Forest, Regina gave the Huntsman a special enchanted map one that would lead him to the woman who now is carrying their child in her womb. The Huntsman through Regina's orders has to now look out for the woman and child and ensure that the truth of the child mother is not revealed after the woman gives birth he must kill her! Regina told the Huntsman that once the child is born he can return to his old home with the child. But his heart will remain in her crypt which is protected by powerful Blood Magic ensuring its safety.

* * *

The journey to find this woman was long. And because of the length of time to this woman's home village, the Huntsman had nothing else but to think about the growing baby that his child through blood. Maybe after the child is born he could take it to an orphanage. The Huntsman thought to himself but he wasn't stupid if she could tell the difference between the heart of a stag and Snow White's, she would definitely know that the Huntsman put their child in an orphanage. The Huntsman will just have to follow through on Regina's instructions and just maybe just maybe love for the child will develop! Once at the village, the Huntsman planned just how he would kidnap the woman now carrying his child. He couldn't just knock her out by hitting her head. Who knows what that would do the woman and possibly the baby? Recognising a unique flower growing not far outside the village to the untrained eye the flowers are just some beautiful little thing given to us by Mother Nature. However, to those who have eyes like the Huntsman, they see more than just a gift from Mother Nature but something that holds a special substance it's a pollen that can put people into a heavy slumber. It didn't take long for the Huntsman to gather enough pollen to complete his first task. The Huntsman using the pollen puts all the residents to the village asleep. Before carefully snatching the young woman.

* * *

The Huntsman returned to his old home with the wolves, a secluded part the Infinite Forest. One unless you had magic you wouldn't be able to find easily. The Huntsman laid the poor victim by circumstances down on the small wooden bed. Then leaves the small wooden cabin, he pulls out a small pouch that holds a small amount of magic given to the Huntsman by Regina. When the Huntsman empties the pouch a small amount of magic in the form of light purple sand falls onto the ground but quickly transforms into the mist which cloaks the cabin making it even harder to find and acts as boundary spell keeping the woman now carrying the unforeseen child in this particular part of the forest! When the young woman eventually came around from the effects of the sleeping pollen the Huntsman is sitting on a small wooden stool beside her.

"W...Where am I?" The woman asks as she comes to her surroundings. The young women age, twenty long red hair and blue eyes. The woman has grey rags for clothes And is covered with dirt.

"You are safe miss I assure you," Huntsman says as gentle as possible. The woman quickly backs away from the Huntsman still on the bed.

"SAFE! I-I, you've kidnapped me," The woman snaps.

"And I am truly sorry for that." Huntsman apologised being sincere. This woman's life has been forever changed forced to carry a child that isn't hers. A child who labour could kill her if anything were to go wrong!

"Then take me home." The woman responds.

"Your name miss." Huntsman requests.

"Jennifer," The woman answers.

"Jennifer, you are aware of Queen Regina aren't you?" Huntsman spoke.

"Don't be ridiculous of course I know who the Evil Queen is! She's a vial woman someone who feeds off the pain of her subjects. She burns down villages, imprisons innocent people all in pursuit of capturing our true and rightful queen Snow White," Jennifer answered with pure hatred in her voice.

"Ah, so your initial opinion is like all the other subjects, I have encountered," Huntsman replied.

"What do you expect love and graduate, she can't have love which she craves. So she terrorises those who can and have it. I loathe her our kingdom use to be filled with happiness and peace. Now every day we live in fear." Jennifer snapped.

"No, I do not expect any positive emotion for the queen. But alas, I fear your hatred for the queen will only grow now." Hunstman says.

"How so? Does she want my head for speaking the truth about her?" Jennifer questions.

"No, through the means of Dark Magic, you are now as we speak carrying her child," Huntsman said with deep sadness and sympathy for Jennifer.

"N...No it's not possible I would know if I was pregnant. I never desired children so I drank special water ensuring that I would and remain infertile." Jennifer said shaking her head not wanting to believe this stranger.

"I'm afraid it is young Jennifer it shouldn't be possible but it is no one deserves this. I have been ordered by the Evil Queen to take care of you during the pregnancy and to ensure the baby will be born. The Evil Queen will leave nothing to chance when it comes to this baby that resides in your womb." Hunstman tells Jennifer. The Hunstman tells himself that maybe by just referring to the baby growing as we speak is the Evil Queen alone then he could pretend all those times what Regina forced him to do never happened. But the Hunstman much to his dismay knew it would never be possible every night when the Hunstman sleeps all he can do is simply dream of all the times Regina called her guards to bring him to her bedchambers. There were times the Hunstman wrestled with the guards escorting him desperately wanting to be anywhere else. Other times when Regina didn't find the Huntsman's fight with the guards amusing she would just simply use his enchanted heart to get him to come to her! Jennifer stunned looks down at her stomach feeling sick she is, in fact, carrying the spawn of the most hated woman in the Enchanted Forest. Fate has handed her a rotten card and Jennifer knows that when it comes to what the Evil Queen wants she will always find a way to get it Snow White was the only exception. Jennifer couldn't help but cry no matter how hard she tried not to. Every spoonful of food and mouthful of water would go towards keeping the baby healthy. Just before Jennifer thought the Evil Queen couldn't do anything more to try and break her spirit. She now finds herself pregnant responsible for the development of the Evil Queen's child. The Evil Queen has finally succeeded in breaking her down crushing whatever hope she had left.

"No, one should have this forced upon them. But I'm afraid Jennifer all you can do is try and find some peace and comfort for that as long as the child remains in your womb. You will have some of the greatest luxuries in life." Hunstman spoke knowing that not even the finest clothes, food and living conditions could truly make Jennifer's situation better.

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

* * *

The school bell then rings telling the students that their break has come to its end. Henry sighs desiring to read more from his special storybook. Henry carefully puts his storybook into his backpack and then walks back inside. Regina, his adoptive mother had a child with the Hunstman back in the Enchanted Forest! Who was this child did the child die before the curse was cast? So, many unanswered questions which Henry wants more than anything to be answered. There are only two things Henry knows about the curse one that its sole purpose is to rip whatever and whoever someone loves away from them leaving them in a state of forever loss and grief. And only his biological mother Emma can break this terrible and unholy curse!

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Being a parent.**

While the boys were at school, Emma visited Dr Hopper who gave her, Henry's file. But around about an hour of reading through bits of the file, Graham showed up at Granny's bed and breakfast and arrested Emma claiming that according to Dr Hopper, Emma wanted to see the file but he refused only for her to steal it not long after she stormed out. Once school finished children start to run nudging against one another trying to reach the door first. Walking Henry home from school proved to help in a way it kept Caleb from thinking about Kylie. But now as he is walking back home, he can't help but wonder about Kylie how she is? What she is doing? Is she happy and well? As Caleb starts to walk back to his and Graham's apartment, he remembers that they have run out of a few things so he quickly runs over to the local grocery store and buys a carton of milk, strawberries and some red and green apples. After paying for the milk, strawberries and the apples, Caleb leaves the store and then heads home. When Caleb reaches the street corner that he needs to turn through to reach his apartment, he is shocked to see standing there is Albert Spencer father of Kylie his best friend! Caleb loathes and despises Albert Spencer and he is pretty sure that Albert hates him too. Caleb thinks he can walk past Albert and pray that he won't cause a scene alas the universe doesn't seem to be on his side.

"Well, well if it isn't Storybrooke's menace. I wonder how long your father the sheriff can keep you out of prison. After, all a violet boy like you is unpredictable." Albert says.

"What do you want?" Caleb asks bluntly.

"Is that any way to speak to your elders have you ever been taught respect?" Geroge responds.

"Respect is earned Mr Spencer and you have done nothing to earn my respect," Caleb replies before walking around Albert to get to his apartment.

"You will never see her again," Albert shouts.

"That's what you think," Caleb said as crosses a set of traffic lights.

* * *

Over at the Sheriff Station, we have Graham sat across a table with Emma. Emma proves to be a mystery to Graham, she is unlike any woman he has ever come across. Emma is strong, independent sticks up for what she thinks is right and doesn't seem to be intimidated by anyone and if someone comes for her, she will hit back twice as hard!

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. Dr Hopper gave me, his files on Henry of his own free will this was set up." Emma spoke.

"Why would Dr Hopper want to set you up he is a respected member of this community and he hardly knows you." Graham points out.

"Regina probably has everyone wrapped around her finger," Emma responds. Just before Graham and can reply to what Emma has just said. However, the landline starts to ring. Graham sighs and goes to pick up the phone. Graham puts the phone to one of his ears and listens for a moment.

"Okay, I should be back home in a couple of hours. If not there should be some money on the coffee table. See ya soon kiddo." Graham tells Caleb over the phone before hanging up.

"You have a kid too," Emma commented.

"Yes, fourteen." Graham answers.

"Being a single parent must be tough," Emma says.

"Being a parent is tough whether you're a single parent or a couple. You just do the best you can." Graham tells Emma.

"And do you think Regina is doing the best she can?" Emma questions.

"I-I ..." Graham starts but before he can finish Henry and Mary Margaret walk in.

"Henry, kid what are you doing here?" Emma asks.

"I found out what happened. I know you didn't steal the files. And Miss Margaret is going to bail you out." Henry answers.

"Wait why would you do that?" Emma questioned Mary Margaret they barely know one another they have barely had a five-minute conversation.

"I believe you're innocent," Mary responds.

After the bail was processed Emma left with Henry and Mary Margaret. While Graham left the station heading home. As Graham dries home all he can think about is what a mystery Emma is compared to other women. He can't help but think she's unique and special she seems to actually care for Henry even though she chose a closed adoption. Graham knows he shouldn't be judgemental but he's not sure if he could truly understand why a parent who put up a child for a closed adoption would want to see the child they gave up! When Henry got home he carried on reading from where he left off in the Storybook.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

Although, the time has flown by since the Hunstman has taken Jennifer. Every second she has been away from her home village feels like an eternity. And now Jennifer finds herself only a mere few days away from giving birth to the Evil Queen's child! Well maybe considering almost nine months have passed. The Hunstman has tried all he could think of is to try and make Jennifer as comfortable as possible. But when you're carrying the child of someone you hate most nothing truly makes you comfortable. Jennifer at this minute is sitting on the Huntsman's porch in the Infinite Forest. As she looks down at the baby bump and thinks to herself if there is any chance the child won't be evil like the Evil Queen? Unexpectantly Jennifer finds her head beginning to hurt and the world around her becomes nothing but blurry and insignificant. Jennifer is then pulled into some form of vision.

 _ **Vision:**_

Hundreds almost thousands of images flash before Jennifer. Millions of voices scream at her until finally, one image becomes dominant taking up her entire view. In Jennifer's village, Jennifer can see a dozen peasants gathered in a crowd. While the once princess Snow White is sat on a throne with David sat next to her. Jennifer then notices the Evil Queen is tied to a large wooden pole wearing rags. And a group of knights fire arrows aim ing for the Evil Queen's chest. The arrows hit the Evil Queen's chest and go through Regina's heart who dies a mere few seconds later! The crowd of peasants clap and shout outcries of happiness. The vision then ends and Jennifer's mind returns to her surroundings. Standing before Jennifer is the Hunstman who has just returned from her home village carrying a few special pastries and different kinds of pies Jennifer once commented being her favourites. Huntsman notices a few tears forming in Jennifer's eyes.

 _ **End of vision:**_

* * *

"Miss Jennifer if I may ask why are you crying are you in pain?" Huntsman asks.

"N...No actually quite the opposite these are tears of happiness and hope," Jennifer tells the Hunstman.

"I don't understand Miss Jennifer." Hunstman replied.

"I had a vision Snow and her prince will win and free us from the Evil Queen. In my vision, the Evil Queen will be punished for her crimes she will be executed. I don't when but it will happen." Jennifer explained with a smile the hope which was stripped from her by the Evil Queen has been restored in a way she never thought possible.

"A vision how is that possible. Seers are beings that are incredibly rare and no disrespect miss but if you are a Seer the ability would have manifested as a child or during late childhood years." Huntsman pointed out he remembers the Evil Queen once talking about Seers with the Dark One. Jennifer quickly glanced at the baby bump and then returns her focus on the Huntsman.

"The baby. The baby its a Seer and maybe somehow I intercepted the vision." Jennifer theorises.

The day came when Jennifer gave birth to the child. The labour lasted for a few hours was painful like expected. But the baby appeared to be healthy and when Jennifer's eyes and the newborn baby's eyes met Jennifer couldn't help but smile despite the baby being the Evil Queen's child through blood the newborn showed nothing but innocence a clean slate someone who has a million decisions to make countless possibilities who could help change the world for the better or for the worse! Why is she letting herself get attached to a child the Evil Queen will probably have her executed seeing that she has served her purpose? Jennifer passes the newborn over to a reluctant and hesitant Huntsman. The Huntsman looks down at the newborn and takes in the appearance and it reminds him of the look he once saw the look of dependence, innocence, faith and unconditional love on a child. Who the Evil Queen ordered the child's family home should be burned with his parents trapped inside. The Huntsman saw that look quickly fade on the child's face to that of fear and pain. But this child in his hands for some reason he couldn't help but hate the thought of seeing that fear and pain the other child had. The child in his arms represents something he lost since being controlled by the queen he represents the faith that soon things will get better.

"Caleb," Huntsman said.

"Excuse me," Jennifer spoke up.

"Caleb the name is associated with faith in a language from an old realm. What better name for a child that relates to something we're all in desperate supply for." Huntsman speaks.

"For someone raised by wolves you seem to be more human than most people," Jennifer responds.

"I've always found wolves more intuned to nature and their emotions than humans," Huntsman says. Jennifer looks down at her palms for a moment speaking again.

"So, Huntsman when are you going to kill me?" Jennifer questions.

"I'm not unless the Evil Queen forces me to do so with my heart. But I doubt she will since as of right now her main focus is to kill Snow White and end her resistance. As for you returning to your village, however, can't be done I just hope that perhaps staying here will be more bearable with the chance to see something so innocent grow and be a part of that." Huntsman told Jennifer.

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

* * *

Caleb sat alone at the apartment waiting for his Dad to get home. Sat on the couch as the TV plays in the background Caleb is looking at a few old pictures taken a while ago. One of the pictures is a picture of himself, Ezra and Malcolm, his ex-best friends. The photo was taken in the Spencer back garden the four friends were playing basketball. Kylie was always the one taking cameras they would have forced her into some photos. Kylie never felt she looked good enough in photos. The boys would disagree and would promise that no one outside the four of them would see the photos. The four made a deal to go over to spend a few hours twice a week together playing basketball etc and Kylie was the best basketball player out of the four.

"Why does life have to be crap?" Caleb asks himself unaware that Graham has just entered the apartment.

"Watch your mouth kid. You don't want your mouth washed out with soap." Graham scolds.

"Sorry, you're home early pop," Caleb said. Graham closes the apartment door and makes his way to the couch and sits down.

"The Spencer twins odd how you went from being as thick as thieves to you beating them up," Graham speaks. Caleb sighs before responding.

"You're not going to let this go are you," Caleb responds.

"No, but I am willingly to wait how long it takes for you to talk to me about everything that happened recently especially the issue with the Spencer twins," Graham spoke.

"You'll let me finish no interruptions?" Caleb questions.

"Sure," Graham answered.

"Ezra and Malcolm, we're like brothers to me and Kylie was a sister to us. When we were nine we made a blood oath. And my cut got infected we fought like cats and dogs at times. But we knew that in the end, we would stand by one another no matter what. About stealing the tests it was for Kylie. She was a genius but tests they broke her. And her father well he treats like rubbish behind closed doors. She was so afraid of failing that I and the twins made a deal that we would break into the school together and steal the answers without getting caught. We just wanted her not to worry but at last minute the twins dropped out after I made my way into the office. That's how I got caught. It really hit a nerve. We stopped talking for a while then. The twins always made the odd tease to the younger students most of them harmless but one day they started to notice Henry, him being one of the quietest kids and not really having any friends made him an easy target so it soon went from emotional bullying to physical. One day I heard little cries from the boys' toilets that had the out of order notice on. I walked in and saw the twins kicking Henry like he was nothing but one of those donkeys that hold sweets in at parties. For some reason, I was hit by rage and without a second thought, I stepped in the fight only lasted a minute or two. But when I stepped in the noise grew louder I smash one of their heads on a cubical door kicked and did a few more violent moves. Eventually, all the noise drew the teachers attention when they came in they saw the twins on the floor and me threatening to break every bone in their body." Caleb explains. Graham takes a moment to gather his thoughts and process what he's just heard.

"Look, Caleb, as for trying to steal the test results. You may have had good intentions but giving her the answers would only be a temporary solution. When you succeed at something you worked hard at the feeling of pride is real that you accomplished something. Now for attacking the twins, I get that you wanted to save Henry, but you should have gone straight to the teachers' violence should only ever be the last resort. You should never let your anger get the best of you." Graham tells Caleb. Caleb wouldn't admit it but he did feel some guilt attacking his ex-best friends but it made them stay away from Henry.

"Is it wrong that I don't feel guilty for what I did?" Caleb questioned. Graham sighs.

"Yes, but I know you kid you don't have to pretend not to feel guilty I am proud of you for sticking up for someone in need. But next time don't jump straight to violence nine times out ten it only makes things worse kid." Graham responded Caleb lets off a little smile.

"Are we good then?" Caleb asks.

"Yes but you're still grounded," Graham spoke.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Melinoe.**

 _ **Flashback:**_

Years flew by since the birth of Caleb and dispite being bound to the Infintate Forest. It never felt like a prision instead it felt like pure freedom. A place endless and as such meant endless possible discoveries. Endless possiblities the one constant thing in his life was that of his parents Jennifer and the Huntsman they were always there. And the pack of wolves which inhabited their part of the forest. Today is Caleb's fourteenth birthday and like any other birthday he spends the hours only further exploring the Infinate Forest. Caleb is wearing what the upper class would refer as peasant clothes. But Caleb didn't care why would he when he was raised and living in a place where the rules of our society doesn't matter. Right now Caleb is sat on the muddy ground looking up to the sky. In truth Caleb barely slept that night his dreams haunted him. Like they have recently more than ever as a child the flashes/visions were short, brief and only manifested warely. But now they have grown more donimant and Caleb hates it!

"Morning," Jennifer commented. Caleb turns his head slightly and gets to his feet.

"Morning to you too Ma," Caleb responds.

"Is it safe to assume that the dreams have been haunting you lately?" Jennifer asks.

"No, they haven't been occuring that much anymore do you think they could fade completly." Caleb lied.

"I have no idea not much is known about those with the gift of foresight." Jennifer answers.

"Great so I'm freak." Caleb mutters under his breathe.

"What makes you think you're a freak?" Jennifer questions.

"This gift when I was little it made me feel special. But the things I see now is horrible and twisted things no one should see." Caleb answered. Just before Jennifer could think of a response Caleb feels a cold chill colder than a iceburge. It was a warning that something was about to happen. He has no idea what was going to happen but he could tell something was. Caleb just takes off running in the direction his instincts are telling him.

"CALEB!" Jennifer shouts. The further he ran in the right direction the cold chill would lesson until he reaches. What he has just sensed Caleb reaches apart of the forest he has never seen before. The earth benneath him begins to shake violently and a small part of the ground begins to open up Caleb trips and falls to the ground and watches both in awe and terror as what seems to be like hundreds of ghosts spirts of mortals that have long since passed on from the land of living rise from the ground circling one another making almost like a small tornado. A few seconds pass and the ghosts part and fly back down from where they came. Floating just above the now closing ground is a tall figure wearing a long black cloak one that covers the entire body and head. Once the ground has closed the figure still floating notices Caleb and starts to float towards to him! Caleb gets to his feet and hears loud growls and sees a pack of wolves coming out from their hiding standing watching the figure. The figure eventually, stops floating and its feet meet the ground softly. The wolves seem to take a step further towards the figure more aggressive. A small chuckle comes from the figure and Caleb tries to focus on the figure. Since this 'gift' of his lead him to this figure. Then maybe just maybe it can tell him if this figure means any harm!

"I haven't been near such creatures in almost millennia." The figure commented. The wolves only grow more agressive and start to bark and a few get ready to pounce.

"Don't attack my fluffy little friends." Caleb ordered the wolves glanced at Caleb for a moment before letting out a small huff and they just move into a sitting stance. Caleb unable to get any sign or feeling from the figure takes a step closer.

"M..May I see your face?" Caleb requests whoever this was Caleb knows he has to tread carefully this being was clearly powerful after all, it came from under the ground with a group of ghosts with her. The figure gives no verbal response. But instead the figure lifts the hood of its cloak off its head revealing their face to Caleb. The figure infact is a girl who has long wavy black hair and eyes so dark it almost resembles darkness. Yet her skin is as light as a pettle belonging to a white rose.

"What haven't you seen a girl before?" The girl says sarastically.

"W..what no well yes. God what is wrong with me?" Caleb replies.

"God which god are you referring to because some just won't listen most mortals are like white noise in the background to help us sleep?" The girl asks.

"God! Wait you're a god as in immortal being incredibley power." Caleb spoke in shock.

"You mortals haven't changed as much as I thought. I am Melinoe goddess of ghosts and daughter of Peresephone," Melinoe says. Oh, no Caleb thinks to himself he is standing in front of a godess is there a proper procoal or set of rules he has to follow. He doesn't want to upset someone who could kill him in under a second.

"Goddess Melinoe, may I ask how I should address you?" Caleb asked. Melinoe just sighs and making a frustrated expression.

"Manners not what I expected from a peasant living in the forest. But even immortals get surprised. Now, we have a job to do a few actually but I have a feeling the first will take longer than I expected." Melinoe tells Caleb.

"W..." Caleb starts.

"Oh, in the name of Zeus, you are the worse Seer, I have ever encountered. Yes, visions are hard to interpreate. But use common sense in what normal circumstances would a god or goddess come to you." Melinoe snaps.

"Sorry but to be fair I am self trained," Caleb apologised.

"I find it ironic how some mortals think they can actually lie to gods and think they will believe it. You aren't self trained you reject your gift and constantly wish it to be gone. The Gods watch over all the realms. And the Seers are supposed to be our eyes and ears to the realm from where your people can hear whatever we feel they need to hear and learn. Sadly Seers are incredibly rare and you're the last of your kind. So, I am here not by choice to train you and to make sure spefific events come to pass." Melione explains to Caleb.

"Here an idea why don't you use your godly powers to make more Seers and make me mortal." Caleb suggests rather harshly he didn't mean for it to come out that way its just that have the gods let the Seer population get so low?

"Good idea but if you're no longer a Seer. Than we would have use for you and your life would be worthless. And if a mortal is proved to be worthless and provide nothing to world or balance this happens." Melione said in a calm manner she then holds out a hand making the chocking hand gesture making it hard for Caleb to breathe he quickly falls to the ground until to his horror and surprise his very spirit is ripped from his body. All Caleb can see is his body lying on the ground and the wolves sat confused. While Melinoe has a wicked smile on her face.

"What the hell are you doing!" Caleb yells then pit of fire opens up beside Melinoe.

"Those that are worthless and turn out to provide nothing to balance are sent to what you may know as the place worse than the Underworld." Melinoe answers she then makes another gesture forcing Caleb's spirit to move closer to the pit of fire.

"NO! Are you insane I have no desire to go to Hell, I love my life." Caleb snaps.

"Really because being a Seer is apart of your life yet you suppress. I thought this would be your dream." Melinoe replied.

"Alright, alright I'll do what you say just put me back in my body." Caleb shouts.

"That's a good Falconer, back to your body you go." Melinoe responded and with a click of her fingers the pit of fire closes and fades away then Caleb's spirit returns to his body where he awakens. Caleb quickly gets to his feet and looks at Melinoe.

"You're crazy." Caleb said.

"No, just creative when it comes to getting people to play by my rules." Melinoe replied with a smirk.

"And why did you just call me a falconer? A falconer is someone who hunts and trains with birds of prey." Caleb questions.

"You will figure that out soon. But right now care to walk me back to your home." Melinoe spoke.

"This way." Caleb responds as he starts walking back the way he cam with Melinoe following him.

"What no offering a hand to escort me," Melinoe says as she walks behind him.

"Last time I checked I'm a peasant living in a forest." Caleb responded reminding Melinoe about her being surprised that a peasant having manners who lives in the forest. Melinoe lets out a small laugh.

"The living are just as oversensitive as the dead what a surprise." Melinoe responds.

"Well a moment ago you almost sent me to hell. So, I think I have the right to be furious at you." Caleb spoke.

* * *

The two arrive back at the cabin where Jennifer is pacing in a state of panic. And the Huntsman who has just arrived back from his time from Snow's kingdom. Huntsman lead the the horse into the small stable next to the cabin.

"Ma and Pop," Caleb calls out getting their attention the two see Caleb and Melinoe and run up to them. Caleb is pulled into a almost bone crushing hug which lasts a few seconds before Huntsman and Jennifer break the hug. With his right hand the Huntsman gentley but still firmley smacks the behind of Caleb's head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Caleb says.

"You can't just run off further into the Infinate Forest, you could have lost your way and be lost to us forever." Huntsman scolded.

"To be fair I was drawn out by a goddess." Caleb points out.

"A goddess!" Jennifer and Huntsman responded confused.

"Melinoe Goddess of Ghosts and daughter of Persephone," Melinoe introduces herself to Jennifer and Huntsman.

"She's here to train me in my so called gift. And to ensure specfifc events to pass." Caleb explains.

"If I may what events is Caleb suppose to ensure are to pass?" Huntsman questions.

"The Evil Queen's execution must be stopped at all costs!" Melinoe answered. Jennifer and Huntsman stare at Melinoe in horror.

"What! This can't be right I remember the vision of the queen's death by the orders of Snow White, she has to die its what she deserves." Jennifer replies she can't believe her ears.

"Visions are hard to interpreate your hate for the queen made you interpreate the vision incorrectly." Melinoe spoke.

"Why don't we let Melinoe fully explain everything and go from there." Huntsman suggests he has no love for the queen and the thought of stopping the queen's execution turned his stomach. But he knows better than to mess with a god or goddess!

"Finally, someone with common sense." Melinoe commented.

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Rebekah.**

 _ **Flashback:**_

Inside the cabin, for almost three hours there was shouting mostly back and forth from Jennifer and Melinoe. And much to his surprise, the goddess hasn't lashed out just a few minutes ago she almost sent Caleb hell for his initial rejection of his mission! She although shouting her tone of voice was still polite and not condescending.

"There is already a Seer in this land he who must not be named. He trained the Evil Queen in the arts of Dark Magic allow him to save her and prevent the execution." Huntsman said.

"Rumplestiltskin only possesses the gift of foresight, he does not carry the blood of a Seer. He has tainted that gift. And he is already playing his part in destiny if he were to intervene he would mess up fate cause all kinds of unknown disasters." Melinoe explains.

"What would happen exactly if the Evil Queen's execution wasn't stopped?" Caleb asks.

"Certain special events would never happen and as a result, the balance would tip." Melinoe answers. Caleb sighs apart of him finds the idea of stopping a major execution really exciting. But at the same time, something felt wrong about preventing the demises of such deadly threat. And he would be lying if he apart of him didn't want to see his biological mother. To see what similarities they share what she looked like. Plus he would probably never hear from her again after the job is done.

"I'm going its decided." Caleb declared making Jennifer and Huntsman stare at him.

"Excuse me, Caleb," Jennifer says.

"I'm going it's not on my things to do before I die list. But if the balance of everything could truly become messed up. So, I have to go and besides I think Melinoe over there is only asking to be polite she could take me right now without consent." Caleb replied.

"He's right you know," Melinoe commented.

"Son, there something we have to tell you." Huntsman started Caleb didn't want emotional speech the thought of leaving the Infinite Forest was terrifying it's his home the only place he has ever known.

"Pop no emotional speeches please I'll see you guys soon. I love you both." Caleb cut before planting a small kiss on Jennifer's right cheek and hugging his father. Caleb then walks over to Melinoe and holds out a hand to her. Melinoe accepts the hand and the two than vanish in a small vortex/tornado of ghosts.

"If he's in the same room as the Evil Queen the protection spell breaks." Jennifer points out.

"I know and I wish this day never came," Huntsman says.

* * *

Melinoe and Caleb appear in a small town and as most towns in the Enchanted Forest has a town crier a man or woman tasked with informing its people of the latest news usually through shouting a lot.

"Queen Snow White has finally signed the Evil Queen's death warrant her execution happens today at sunset over at the capital." The town crier shouts.

"What are we doing here I thought we had to stop the Evil Queen's execution?" Caleb asks but in a whisper so that none of the townspeople would hear.

"Your destiny is more than preventing the Evil Queen's execution. This is your first step in your long journey ahead." Melinoe explains.

"You told me, you were only here to help me with my abilities as a Seer and to help stop the execution you lied!" Caleb responds.

"Oh, please your destiny consists of more than saving the Evil Queen. One of the girls in this town has a special destiny like you. You two with two others will work together when the time is right." Melinoe explained.

"And how are we supposed to find this girl?" Caleb asks.

"Easy, by glimpsing into the future, you'll be able to find the girl," Melinoe tells Caleb.

"Easy to say you're a god." Cale comments.

"Just relax close your eyes allow your head to clear itself of all thoughts. If you open yourself to psychic energy around you. Then maybe a vision will come to you all you need to be is open to it don't fight it." Melinoe told Caleb. Caleb sighs and does what she says to empty his thoughts he listens to the cold breezes of wind and the birds' chirp. Then to his amazement, he is struck with a vision!

* * *

 **Vision:**

A girl of fifteen years of age who has hair as red as fire, blue eyes and freckles. The girl is wearing a pale emerald green dress and her hair is braided. Around the girl's neck is a silver necklace that has dark red crystal attached to it. The girl is surrounded by a group of women who each are wearing dark cloaks and masks over their faces.

"Rebekah," One of the women yelled.

"I'm not going back, you can't force me!" Rebekah shouted back.

"You are the last of the four chosen you can not escape your fate!" Another woman tells her.

"NEVER! Monsters, I won't let you dictate my fate, I am the one who decides what I do with my life." Rebekah responds with nothing but anger. The women wearing cloaks nod in unison. Just as the women are about to make a syncronised gesture, Rebekah catches on and beats them to it creating a hand gesture of her own and the trees surrounding their branches grab the women by their throats and lifts them off their feet. The women fight against the strong branches.

"Know this your time will come." One of the women coughs out.

"Not if I can help it." Rebekah replies before fleeing.

 **End of Vision:**

* * *

"It actually worked." Caleb commented feeling a strange feeling of pride. Something he has never really felt when it came to his Seer abilities.

"You saw the girl didn't you." Melinoe assumes.

"Yes, her name is Rebekah and she has a magic of some sort," Caleb spoke.

"So, lead the way and do your best to convince her to join you," Melinoe says.

"Why can't you convince her? I don't want to be here anyway." Caleb asks.

"I'm only here to be a guide to you. There are things you have to do for yourself and recruiting her is one of those things." Melinoe said as Caleb is looking out for Rebekah trying to spot her.

"I think I see her," Caleb tells Melinoe as he turns to his right and heads for Rebekah.

"Great, you might prove to be a useful Seer," Melinoe responds.

"Thank you, what an honour to earn such praise from a goddess," Caleb spoke with sarcasm.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of intelligence and wit," Melinoe commented as she follows Caleb.

"So, that's why you have so little responsibility and so much free time." Caleb joked. Melinoe then shoots a deadly glare at Caleb. The two finally approach Rebekah.

"Rebekah," Caleb says, Rebekah turns and faces him.

"Yes," Rebekah responds.

"I have something tell you," Caleb said.

"If you're someone involved or know the coven then I make it easy for you leave or else." Rebekah threatens.

"No, I've not involved the coven the vision oh no. Listen to me, you have to leave now you're in danger." Caleb warns the girl.

"Excuse me," Rebekah spoke annoyed and slightly confused. But before Caleb can respond him and Melinoe are magically thrown aside and suddenly the coven of cloak and mask-wearing witches appear before Rebekah.

"The vision it is coming true," Caleb commented.

"Rebekah," One of the women yelled.

"I'm not going back, you can't force me!" Rebekah shouted back.

"You are the last of the four chosen you can not escape your fate!" Another woman tells her.

"NEVER! Monsters, I won't let you dictate my fate, I am the one who decides what I do with my life." Rebekah responds with nothing but anger. The women wearing cloaks nod in unison. Just as the women are about to make a syncronised gesture, Rebekah catches on and beats them to it creating a hand gesture of her own and the trees surrounding their branches grab the women by their throats and lifts them off their feet. The women fight against the strong branches.

"She has a magic remarkable," Caleb spoke as he and Melinoe got to their feet.

"Yes, and it will aid you well," Melinoe replies.

"Know this your time will come." One of the women coughs out.

"Not if I can help it," Rebekah replies before fleeing. Caleb and Melinoe chase after her.

* * *

Rebekah flees from the town with Caleb and Melinoe pursuing her. Rebekah looks behind as she runs and sees she is being followed. Rebekah believing that the two are working for the coven, Rebekah stops and conjures two fireballs ready to fight. Melinoe and Caleb halt not out of fear for Melinoe, after all, she is a goddess!

"We don't want to hurt you," Caleb told Rebekah.

"You saw what I did to those witches. What makes you think I won't do the same to you?" Rebekah asks keeping her guard up.

"I warned you to run remember!" Caleb points out.

"Look what do you want?" Rebekah asked.

"Long story short I'm a Seer this girl right next to me is a goddess with anger issues. And to ensure that the balance of the universe doesn't get messed up and we need you to help fix it." Caleb says in a blunt manner.

"So, a goddess needs a Seer and a Witch to ensure the balance of the universe doesn't get messed up. How does that make any sense Gods and Goddesses are supposed to be the ultimate beings that no one can beat." Rebekah points out.

"The Gods have codes there are some things that you mortal must do for yourselves. And this possible disruption to the balance wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the Fairies." Melinoe explains.

"Hate to spoil it to you two, I have a coven after me," Rebekah pointed out.

"What if we make a deal?" Caleb suggests.

"What kind of deal?" Rebekah questions.

"You help me, stop the Evil Queen's execution and afterwards, I'll help you defeat your coven." Caleb offers.

"Preventing the execution of a powerful witch who is known across lands is very exciting. But answer me this before I decide whether or not to take you up on your offer. Why is it you want to save the Evil Queen? What does she mean to you?" Rebekah tells Caleb. Caleb sighs he knew why the answer to one of the questions but the other is an answer he may never have!

"I want to save the Evil Queen because if I don't Melinoe will send me to Hell. And who knows what damage could happen if the balance of the universe was actually broken." Caleb answers.

"You haven't answered my second question but I suppose one answer will do for a now," Rebekah said.

 **End of Flashback:**

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Ball.**

 **Flashback:**

After the confrontation with the coven of witches. Rebekah leads Melinoe and Caleb over to her camp which is just outside the town in some woodlands her camp is near a small lake. Rebekah built a small stone hut with her magic that has a door made from branches and the windows have oak shutters that are enchanted. Next to her small hut is a small vegetable patch and an apple and peach tree beside it.

"You're home it's beautiful," Melinoe complimented.

"Oh, my Melinoe, you actually gave compliment are you sure gods can't get sick." Caleb jokes.

"Do you want your feet where your arms are?" Melinoe threatened god she hates Caleb's sense of humour.

"No, thanks love, I prefer where my arms and feet are right now," Caleb responds.

"Oh, there are so many people I would rather be with instead of you right now," Melinoe says.

"For a goddess, you don't really have a thick skin when it comes to humour. And you're no pic-knit either love." Caleb tells Melinoe.

"Unlike you, I actually fully commit to my responsibilities otherwise, I wouldn't be here." Melinoe snapped. Rebekah who has been listening to the two bickering just lets out a small chuckle earning the other two's attention. Caleb and Melinoe stare at Rebekah.

"What's so funny?" Caleb asks.

"You two of, course, I mean you two were just bickering like an old married couple." Rebekah answers.

"We were not witch," Melinoe protests.

"Keep telling yourself that," Rebekah spoke with a cheeky grin.

"Did you do anything particular to warrant your death by the hands of that coven like offer relationship guidance," Caleb responds.

"I was adopted by that coven at age, three. I was told that my parents died in an accident but I inherited a gift from my mother tenfold. I am what some people call an Elemental or a Seasonal Witch. Nature blessed me with the power to manipulate all seasons granting me dominion over the elements a rare gift. The witches said that when my magic reaches its peak, I would take part in the Ritual of Five." Rebekah starts.

"Ritual of Five?" Caleb spoke confusedly.

"A barbaric ritual, my former coven just wanted more power and was sick of being persecuted with most people believing witches are evil. Five of the purest-hearted children were chosen to take part. We were told we were going to be put under a magic slumber where our magic would grow and connect with every member granting more power so that we wouldn't be challenged. But that was a lie they were never going to put us asleep they were going to sacrifice our souls trade them for more power." Rebekah says her voice filled with anger the plants around the trio begin to die and the wind starts to pick up heavily.

"Sweetie just calm down little deep breaths. You really don't want to destroy this woodland." Caleb tells Rebekah softly.

"Just give me a minute," Rebekah responded as she turns away from them and attempts to gather thoughts and emotions and within a few minutes her emotions are back to the normal and the plant-life in the area is restored to its previous state.

"I assume, this place has a protection spell placed around it. Otherwise, the witches would have come for you." Melinoe assumed.

"Yes, but I don't know how long it will hold." Rebekah answers.

* * *

The three spent the night talking learning more about one another. Melinoe proved to be the most hesitant and revealed very little. The night before the Evil Queen's Execution arrives, Snow and David announced a royal ball were everyone in the kingdom could attend to celebrate the downfall of the Evil Queen. Rebekah allowed Caleb and Melinoe to stay in her hut even though there was such little space.

"Aren't balls places were the very rich show off the wealth in their gowns and suits?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, but they have the best alcohol, in the kingdom," Rebekah responds.

"I wouldn't know a thing about alcohol, I was raised in the woods the only drink I had was water from the river," Caleb says.

"Well, strictly speaking, you're legal to drink fourteen onwards. But you're not really supposed to if you practice magic as it can interfere with your concentration." Rebekah said.

"Won't we need some fancy clothes? I mean we are going to a ball." Caleb questions.

"I'll handle the clothes and our transport," Rebekah told Melinoe and Caleb. The three then exit the hut and stand outside it. Rebekah holds her hands out to a small bunch of trees and an apple. From Rebekah's hands, a green blast of magic is released that hits the apple and the small bunch of trees. The apple and trees merge creating a small silver carriage with four horses and a horseman.

"Impressive," Caleb commented.

"It's an easy act of magic," Melinoe speaks. Rebekah just rolls her eyes before clicking her fingers causing the three to be engulfed by smoke red for Melinoe that resembled fire, green for Rebekah that resembled the healthiest leaf and blue for Caleb that represents the deepest oceans and the clearest morning sky. When the smoke fades the three are left with new outfits. Rebekah is now wearing a light green dress which for the arms has a light brown branch design which has red thorns. While the other part of the dress has red roses design all over. As for Melinoe, her dress is black, white and grey the sleeves have a skeleton design while remaining parts of the dress have the serotype ghost pattern in white. Now as for Caleb, he finds himself wearing light blue boots, dark navy leather trousers. Along with a white shirt that has a lighter shade of blue waistcoat which has an eye in silver in the middle.

"I never dreamed of wearing something as fancy and elegant as this," Caleb confessed.

"The spell will only last until midnight," Rebekah tells her new allies.

"That's enough time, for you to examine the security in place that keeps the Evil Queen captured. While we distract the royal couple and anyone else." Caleb says.

"Let's just hope your dancing skills are suitable," Melinoe said. The three then enter the carriage.

* * *

The ride to Snow's palace was an hour and by that time all other guests arrived. The carriage pulls up by the entrance to the palace, the three then exit the carriage a servant offers the two girls a hand as they get out. Once out of the carriage the three then enter the palace. Now inside the palace, the three find the entrance to the ballroom. The ballroom is lit up by what appears to be hundreds of candles when you enter the ballroom, you are standing on a large staircase which leads to the dance floor. Standing on the small piece of floor near the staircase is the man whose responsibility is to announce the guests as they enter.

"Ladies and gentleman, if you may give me, your names so I can announce your presence to our rulers and the other guests." The man requests.

"Melinoe of the Nether Regions," Melinoe told the man.

"Rebekah of Sunnydale village," Rebekah spoke.

"Very well and you young man," The man requested once more. A part of Caleb wanted to say his official royal title to the man his title being of his royal highness but that would give them away and he knew for sure no would want his presence.

"Caleb of the Infinite Forest," Caleb answered. The man then turns to face all the other guests and the Charmings who are dancing.

"Presenting Melinoe of the Nether Regions, Rebekah of Sunnydale village and Caleb of the Infinite Forest." The man shouts out to the other guests and the Charmings. The three teens then walk down the stairs.

"Everyone is watching us," Caleb whispered.

"They are just jealous of our outfits," Rebekah whispered back.

"Or they are just surprised that three children are attending a ball without a parent or guardian," Melinoe spoke, god knows how long she will have to endure their company!

Once they are on the dance floor, the three receive compliments from most of the guests on how unique and remarkable their outfits are. The three thank those guests and are currently standing near the drink table. The three each have a goblet of some form of fruit cider. Raspberry for Rebekah, pear for Melinoe and a red apple for Caleb.

"The dancing starts soon, I'll take my leave then no one will notice my lack of presence," Rebekah told Melinoe and Caleb.

"Fine by me," Caleb responds.

"Just don't be too long and whatever you do when you're examining the boundary and other security spells don't break them in the process the Blue Fairy will sense it," Melinoe instructs.

"Don't worry, I won't and when we do break her out and the Blue Fairy comes she won't be a threat," Rebekah whispers. Five minutes later, the dancing starts to take place music being performed by the best musicians in the Enchanted Forest. Caleb and Melinoe walk onto the dance floor.

"Don't step on my toes or I will make you spend your afterlife regretting it." Melinoe threatened.

"Don't gods have therapy?" Caleb responded making a small joke. The two start dancing, Caleb takes notice of how males dance and start to mimic it. While everyone is dancing and are distracted Rebekah slips out the ballroom and heads over to the Tower where the Enchanted Forest's most dangerous villains are captured to await trial or execution!

* * *

Just outside the Tower, Rebekah takes a deep breath and holds her hands out to the Tower. A soft white light admits from her palms, the Tower's protection/boundary spells then manifest as a soft blue light forming a barrier. Rebekah stands like this for almost twenty minutes.

"Interesting clever fairy," Rebekah says to herself before she stops examining the Tower allowing it to return to normal. Rebekah is then stunned and horrified when she hears clapping from behind. Rebekah turns and sees a set of identical twins, these twins are the Spencer twins Enchanted Forest counterparts.

"Hey, there nice trick witch," Joseph commented whose Storybrooke counterpart is Ezra.

"Planning to break someone out because if you are then, you might find yourself in that tower," Jamie the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Malcolm. The twins are wearing silver armour and each carries a sword.

"Oh, is that threat Tweedledum and Tweedledee, because I warn you, I don't handle threats well," Rebekah replied.

"Only a fool would want to release someone from that tower," Jamie tells Rebekah.

"I thought the outside of the tower would have better guards to keep people away. What's the problem Snow can't afford the best any more." Rebekah teased. The twins then pull out their swords. Joseph couldn't help but find Rebekah's confidence charming and is curious to know more about her. Rebekah just lets out a small chuckle before gently blowing on one of her palms in the twins' direction conjuring a powerful gust of wind. The gust of wind is so strong it throws the boys towards a stone wall rendering them unconscious. Rebekah then heads back to the ball.

* * *

Back at the ball, Melinoe and Caleb have been dancing for hours but it felt like only mere seconds. The two haven't noticed how much time has passed the two didn't enjoy the dancing at first but the two eventually, fell into a pattern of some sort which they are content with.

"Rebekah should be back soon," Melinoe spoke.

"Hopefully," Caleb replies.

"If we can't break the queen out, we will have to play with Snow's head to make her question her decision," Melinoe says.

"And I think I know how, Melinoe," Caleb said.

"What's your plan?" Melinoe questions.

"To put Snow in a moral dilemma," Caleb answered before breaking up the dance. Caleb leaves the ballroom but as he walks back up the stairs, he gives Snow White a sad smile one that makes her compelled to investigate. Snow White subtly chases after Caleb.

Snow White finds Caleb standing on a balcony which faces the tower, where Regina is held, prisoner.

"Not having fun any more, I see." Snow comments. Caleb turns his head slightly to look at her.

"Sorry, I thought no would miss my absence I only came because my friend begged me to." Caleb lies.

"Balls not really your thing, I assume." Snow guesses.

"Not really I lived quite a sheltered upbringing. Tonight was my first ball and I guess it is overwhelming I was born into high society, I have a title and I guess I'm supposed to be at home in a ball. But knowing what this ball is celebrating and what tomorrow brings, I don't really feel in the mood to celebrate." Caleb responds.

"I thought you were born in the Infinite Forest, the Evil Queen's reign of terror it's over that's what we're celebrating." Snow told Caleb.

"Yes, but my mother was born a princess and later became a queen. You may be celebrating the Evil Queen's reign of terror is over. But all those guests are celebrating her soon death. And tomorrow, the woman who brought me life will die and all but me, will rejoice in joy." Caleb says. Snow then collects the dots and realises who Caleb's mother is.

"Your Regina's son!" Snow spoke shocked.

"Bingo, it's not exactly a title someone would want to openly say is there. But it's true I am the son of the Evil Queen, my father took me and raised me in the Infinite Forest, I have never met her. For some reason she doesn't care about me, I guess that before she dies I want some closure answers." Caleb said.

"I never knew she had a child. I don't look forward to tomorrow despite what she did to me, she is my step-mother. But she's broken the kingdom laws. The people expect her to be made example of." Snow told Caleb.

"I get that I do it's just that my father told me that all lives are sacred even those who we don't get along with," Caleb responded the clock then strikes twelve. Caleb knew the spell was about to break he had to go.

"I have to go my friends will be waiting for me, have a nice night. My father expects me home soon." Caleb spoke before running off.

"Wait, just a minute please child." Snow requests but he was already gone.

* * *

The three teens quickly exit the palace and run to their carriage which they enter within seconds. The carriage then sets off at a high speed heading back to Rebekah's hut. Bit by bit the magic behind Rebekah's spell begins to fade just as they turn a corner, the carriage begins to shrink in size the three do their best to try and to push against the carriage. But its no use the horses and the horseman just vanish in a poof of smoke. This makes the carriage unstable the wheels are the next to go causing the carriage to drop to the ground and bounce as it turns another corner making the carriage spiral out of control.

"One of you do something," Caleb yells.

"I can't examining the protective magic over the tower took a lot out of me, I don't have enough earth magic to do something," Rebekah replied. Caleb just stares at Melinoe who shrugs her shoulders.

"The gods decreed that I can only use my magic to help you save the Evil Queen and for fill your training as a Seer," Melinoe replied.

"Great death by fruit," Caleb says. On the fifth bounce, the carriage which has now completely transitioned into a massive apple hits a massive stone which causes the apple shatter like glass throwing the three teens into the woodlands. Melinoe uses her magic to engulf her into a swarm of ghosts making her disappear and land softly on the ground. While Rebekah uses her winter magic to conjure a giant pile of snow to comfort her fall so she lands safely. And as for Caleb, he acts quickly and does his best to land on his feet. The outfits Rebekah then vanish leaving behind the clothes, they were wearing before.

"Bloody hell, that's one ride I don't want to take part in again," Caleb spoke.

"It was brilliant though," Rebekah responded the three let out a small laugh.

"It was definitely an experience, I never expected to take part in," Melinoe replies.

"I have a feeling Snow won't be able to sleep at all tonight." Caleb chuckled.

 **End of Flashback:**

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Casts Off and Big Brother.**

After being bailed out by Mary Margaret, Emma takes up Mary's offer to stay at her apartment/loft with her until she can get a job and a place of her own. It didn't take long for Emma to unpack at Mary's apartment, which partly worried Mary, Emma had so few little things that she held dear. Whereas Mary, on the other hand, has hundreds of things, she couldn't live without. Emma appears to have no roots to a home at the minute, she just travels from one place another it appears. However, by spending time with Henry that just might change that Mary can't help but believe that will be a good thing. Over at Mary's apartment, we have Mary and Emma sat at a small table drinking coffee from two small chins.

"Thanks again for bailing me out and giving me a place to stay," Emma says.

"Not a problem its the least I could do," Mary replies.

"How do you figure?" Emma asks.

"Henry, I haven't seen him smile this much in ages." Mary answers.

"Henry knocked on my apartment door in Boston just after I busted this guy. I was in my kitchen, I blew out a birthday candle on a cupcake. I just made some stupid, silly wish that I wouldn't spend my birthday alone and then there Henry was." Emma recalls to Mary.

"Fate as a funny thing of always working out," Mary told Emma.

"I never really put much stock into fate. It was just a happy coincidence." Emma said.

"I have a feeling that you will change your mind about fate," Mary responds.

* * *

The following morning, the people of Storybrooke are getting ready for work while the children are getting ready for school. Over in Graham's apartment, he has just finished getting ready for work. While Caleb has finished getting changed for school.

"We'll head straight for the hospital and once they take the hand cast off, I'll drop you off at school. But then I have to head straight to the station." Graham tells Caleb.

"Fine by me pop," Caleb replied.

"And please don't get into any more fights. I don't think our insurance can take another treatment." Graham says.

"I'll do my best to stay out of fights," Caleb responds.

"Whale said he might as well give you, your own personal room at the hospital." Graham comments.

"That is an achievement, do I get a medal?" Caleb jokes.

"It's nothing to be proud of." Graham scolds.

"You're right I'm sorry." Caleb apologised.

"Let's just get this day over with," Graham replies. The two then leave for the hospital.

Once at the hospital, the two are waiting half an hour to be seen by Dr Whale. Dr Whale shows the two to his practice room for the day. Caleb walks himself over to the examining bed and quickly sits down on it. It doesn't take as long as Caleb thought for the hand cast to be taken off by Dr Whale.

"There your arm might still feel slightly sore but it will get better in a few days." Dr Whale spoke.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Caleb said as he gently rubs his arm that once had the cast on.

"You do, you've been in the hospital more than I have recently and I work here." Dr Whale says.

"I was protecting Henry, don't I get credit for that." Caleb points out.

"You get some but breaking your arm in the process cancels that credit," Graham responded.

"Fine, next time I'll make sure I break their hands before they get the chance to break mine." Caleb joked.

"You won't get the chance, Miss Mary Margaret told me, that you boys have different classes now. Do you understand Caleb?" Graham told Caleb.

"Yes sir," Caleb said.

"That's everything you two can be on your merry way." Dr Whale tells the two. Graham nods before he and Caleb leave and head straight for the door.

"What if I see a bruise on Henry then can I break their backs?" Caleb asked.

"No! If you see any signs of bullying report it." Graham replies slightly frustrated.

"There hardly anyone on duty during the breaks there four outside on the playground and two paroling the halls. It's how they get away with it." Caleb responds.

"Just be good," Graham tells Caleb.

* * *

Once at school, while one of the fifteen-minute breaks are in session. Caleb sets his plan in motion. Caleb knows the twins' habits in school better than anyone, after all, he was friends with them for years. He knew the boys always spent the breaks in the hall that is least paroled. Caleb sees the two boys enter the boys' bathroom, he waits a minute or two before entering the boys' bathroom. The twins are each in a cubical of their own they each have just had their casts taken off to. Caleb discretely pulls out the key that fits into the bathrooms and storage rooms cleaners use he stole it the night he broke into the school to get Kylie the test results. Caleb locks the boys' bathroom door before putting the key back in his pocket. Ezra and Malcolm flush the chains before unlocking the cubicles doors and then walk out go over to the sink but turn in horror when they see Caleb standing at the door!

"I really love your routine guys, its less effort for me to guess your next move," Caleb says in a calm relaxed manner although there is a lot of anger in his tone.

"We don't want to fight," Ezra spoke.

"No, because if you did the both of you would be lying on the floor in a pool of your blood," Caleb replies.

"Why are you defending some pathetic eleven-year-old. He has no friends no one but the mayor cares about him?" Ezra's twin Malcolm asked. What Malcolm said really hit a nerve with Caleb. Are they really itching for another beating?

"Now, listen here, Malcolm, you think me breaking your leg and Ezra's arm was the worse. I could do then you're very mistaken. I would think very carefully about your next words." Caleb said he was in no mood to put up with the twins rubbish.

"Just tell us what you want," Ezra responded.

"I'm here to deliver a warning of, course. Now Tweedledee and Tweedledum if you so much mucky look Henry or make a hair on his head go out of place. I will find out and I will make you suffer in ways unimaginable. And at the end of it, you will be asking Gold for a two for one offer on matching walking sticks." Caleb threatens. The twins gulp for a moment, they both knew Caleb has a temper but this is a whole new extreme. The school bell then rings telling everyone that break is over. Caleb then unlocks the door and opens it for the boys.

"Have nice day boys," Caleb tells the boy with a smirk the twins then leave the boys' bathroom and head to their next period.

* * *

After leaving the boys' bathroom, Caleb heads towards his next lesson with Mary Margaret as his teacher. Just as he reaches the corner before Mary Margaret's classroom, he bumps into little Henry.

"Hey, there kid," Caleb said.

"Hi, Caleb, I thought you wouldn't be in today since you were at the hospital," Henry replies.

"I was only for first and a bit of the second period," Caleb says.

"My mom Emma moved in with Mary Margaret," Henry tells Caleb.

"Wow, that's exciting, I guess your mom Regina will find that bad news." Caleb assumes.

"Regina's not my mom, she's the Evil Queen, she's the one who cast the curse the one who created Storybrooke," Henry replied. Caleb managed to resist rolling his eyes, Caleb has always loved the message behind fairy tales. But sometimes he wonders if what Regina says is true about Henry not being able to tell the difference between fiction and reality.

"Henry using the word 'evil' isn't always the best way to describe something or someone who you share negative feelings with. I never got the chance to know my mother, I love my Dad and we have a great life together but there is still so much I missed out on experiences, I was supposed to have with her but she decided just abandon me and my pop. Sure Regina can be intimidating and a control freak but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. And as for Emma who knows she might be a great mom, she's been here for almost four weeks maybe Regina will acknowledge that. My point is you have two mothers. Both who love you equally don't take that for granted." Caleb spoke. Henry decides to at least think about what Caleb said but also decides to move the conversation into another direction.

"I'm quarter way into the storybook. I found out who your father was in the Enchanted Forest," Henry told Caleb.

"How interesting care to give me any spoilers," Caleb said.

"You already know the answer just look back on the Snow White tale what does being the sheriff have in common with the Evil Queen in the fairy tale?" Henry replied.

"A puzzle, I bet you an Apollo candy bar, that I can solve it in a day," Caleb speaks.

"My mom doesn't let me eat candy." Henry points out.

"It will be our secret," Caleb responds.

"Deal, I'm going to find your counterpart tonight," Henry tells Caleb.

"Fine, just don't spend all night get at least seven hours sleep," Caleb instructed.

"You once fell asleep in a maths test and you're lecturing me on having at least seven hours sleep." Henry reminds Caleb.

"That was different," Caleb says.

"How?" Henry asks.

"I had a date," Caleb answers.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Mystery and Enemies.**

After school, Henry did as what he normally does these past few weeks read more pages in what appears to be an endless book. He needed to find Caleb's counterpart to make Caleb believe in the Dark Curse. Henry couldn't help but get invested with the storybook it felt so real and there were always twists and turns he never expected. All he knew was that Mary is Snow, the man in the coma is Prince Charming, Emma is their daughter and Regina is the Evil Queen. Plus Graham is the Huntsman but who is Caleb exactly what is his story? What makes him so special?

Meanwhile, back over at Graham's apartment, Caleb is sat on the couch with a sketchpad resting on his lap and pencil in his right hand. Trying to pass the time, he had no inspiration for anything no ideas on what to draw it used to be so easy. Signing Caleb turns the TV on which broadcasts the channel it was last switched to. The TV channel currently broadcasts of the classic television show Bewitched. Caleb loved Bewitched despite him being born years after it originally aired.

"Come on Lizzie, give me some inspiration," Caleb said to himself. He found himself watching almost five Bewitched episodes before the channel just turns off by itself and the lights start to flicker. This was creepy he then hears footsteps coming from his bedroom which door and windows are closed. Caleb carefully approaches his bedroom door and pushes it open and switches the light on. To see the window open slightly which freaks him out. Caleb walks over to the window and looks out of it and sees no trace of anybody sneaking in. He quickly closes and locks the window and turns to see a black long rectangular case lying on his bed with a note attached. Caleb walks over to the chest and looks down at the note that says 'For when the times comes to fight Falconer,' Caleb is confused at the message but is certain for some reason the word 'Falconer' is familiar just not sure why. Caleb then opens the case and is shocked to see a bow and a set of arrows with a pair of special gloves designed for those who perform archery regularly. The gloves red. While the bow is painted blood red and has a crest that shows a falcon with the full moon behind it. But the tip of the arrows is black.

"Oh my god," Caleb shouts who would break in only to leave a cryptic note with a set of arrows and bow which for someone his age would be illegal. He's always had a fascination with archery. But there is no way in Hell, his father would allow him to take part in archery let alone have an archery set of his own. He couldn't tell his father that someone broke into their apartment and left all this. Who knows what stress and worry this would cause to his father, he would simply just have to hide it. But where could he hide it? Maybe he should hide it or leave it in plain sight and act surprised as when his Dad should ever come across it? He would think of something soon. But now this strange occurrence has finally given him some inspiration to draw. He returns to the living room where the TV is sudden back on and the lights are back to normal.

"Might have to call an exorcist," Caleb joked to himself. He then returns to the couch picks up his pencil and sketchbook and starts to draw again. Caleb doesn't know exactly what his finished project was but he has a feeling it would be the most personal and actual drawing he has done in a long time.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

Joseph and Jamie recover shortly after Rebekah knocked them unconscious. While both twins are furious that they have just been rendered unconscious by a girl. The two get to their feet and wipe the dirt off their suits.

"I hate witches," Jamie commented.

"You only hate witches because that one girl Buffy rejected your offer of courting," Joseph responds.

"Well being thrown with a powerful gust of wind at a wall is my second reason against hating witches," Jamie spoke.

"The witch did have spark though." Joseph says.

"Well, when we find her that spark won't last." Jamie replies annoyed, he couldn't believe his twin they just got their butts handed to them by a stranger. They were trained knights that shouldn't happen.

"Jamie, maybe we should just report it to the senior guards she's powerful and that tower holds the Evil Queen. What if she was planning to break her out?" Joseph suggests.

"Hell no! Joseph if we do that we will be a laughing stock of the knights, we've worked so hard to get to where we are now. We can't risk that imagine Snow's face if we catch the witch and bring her to justice for trying to break the Evil Queen out. She would have no choice but give us a title something more than just a knight." Jamie told his twin. Joseph sighs the thought of having riches was indeed incising they would never have to want for nothing an if any of the two had children they would want for nothing so they wouldn't have to worry about famine, poverty or illness!

"Fine brother I'm in but promise me that the witch, we won't cause any unnecessary harm to her nothing fatal," Joseph said.

"I won't seek to bring any unnecessary harm or anything fatal. We will just bring back here and let Snow punish her, Joseph, I swear it." Jamie replies.

"Fine we have to hurry we need horses," Joseph spoke, his brother nods before the two runs towards the stable.

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Deals.**

The twins Ezra and Malcolm are walking home from after-school detention in the pouring rain. God, they were furious Caleb has threatened them all because of some pathetic, whiny, loser Henry who only has one person who cares about him the mayor and some blond woman who has now just come into town. Yes, they ran for the hills when they were about to get caught stealing school test answers to help another friend Kylie. But there Dad wasn't the sheriff it wasn't like Graham was going to risk his badge for his son and his two friends at the time. The two are just about to cross a street when Albert Spencer approaches them.

"Hello, there boys," Albert said.

"Sir," The twins spoke in unison.

"I saw the Sheriff boy leaving school today, he's got his cast off like you," Albert says.

"Yeah, we heard," Malcolm mumbled.

"Is that all boys, you shouldn't have heard about it. No one should have heard it." Albert snapped.

"Albert sir, he got the better of us. Obviously, he would recover quicker." Ezra tries to reason.

"He shouldn't have gotten the better of you in the first place! They were two of you and one of him, he was outnumbered he was fair game." Albert snipped.

"We can't go back in time and change how we fought," Malcolm responds.

"You're right you can't go back in time but you can change the outcome of your next fight," Albert tells the boys.

"How so?" The twins asked.

"How would you like two hundred dollars plus a new mayor?" Albert questions.

"What do you want us to do?" Malcolm asked.

"Do what you failed to do go after Henry. But not directly go through Caleb when I say its time you will go after him but this time with a gang. When Caleb is attacked it will destroy Henry and break the sheriff along with the mayor." Albert answered.

"Just give us a time and date and we'll be there." The twins told Albert making the old man smile.

* * *

Graham returns to his apartment, where he sees Caleb jump to his feet.

"Hey, there kid," Graham said.

"Pop, I need to show you something," Caleb says not wasting a second because if he did he wasn't sure if he would make the same decision.

"Show me what?" Graham asks Caleb. Caleb doesn't need to be asked twice. He quickly shows Graham the archery set he found earlier.

"Where did you get this?" Graham asked remaining calm.

"Here comes the slightly creepy and confusing part. The lights started to go crazy and I heard noises coming from my room like something was in there." Caleb starts to explain.

"Wait someone was in this apartment when you were alone! You didn't text me or call." Graham interrupts.

"Pop, there were thousands of theories running through my head. When I opened my bedroom door I found this set on my bed. I saw no footprints anything. But the window was opened slightly and there was a note. It said 'For when the time comes to fight Falconer'. Look I don't what it means b..." Caleb starts.

"I'm proud of you," Graham butted in.

"Wait! What proud of me, I thought you would keep yelling at me, and rant on how irresponsible I was." Caleb replies.

"Well, you didn't hide this from me, as you could have. That shows some good character." Graham explains.

"Pop, I know I'm still grounded for tons of questionable stuff. But considering what's just happened and me being honest. Do you think in a while at some point you would let me learn Archery?" Caleb asked. Graham takes a few minutes to think to compose his thoughts before replying.

"I suppose so, but you're still grounded for a little longer. And this Archery lessons only sticks if you stay out of trouble deal." Graham answered.

"Deal, thanks pop," Caleb says.

End of chapter 9.


End file.
